


You melt on my tongue like snow

by dragonndoggod



Series: abo universe/wolves without teeth [9]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: ABO, Age Difference, Alpha John Marston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad at tagging, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Omega Fujiwara Shirou, Shirou is in love, Surprise Visits, rdr, red dead redemption - Freeform, slight hand jobs, under estimating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: With the holidays coming up, Shirou “gives up” on trying to get John to visit.  He knew he shouldn’t have ventured out into the middle of that damn snow storm.





	You melt on my tongue like snow

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I wrote ABO. The last one was "I could ride this horse, but I'd rather ride you", this piece takes place further into the future of John/Shirou's relationship. I'm rusty at this, but I would love any feedback :)
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I have no excuse. I could say that it’s my depression or anxiety that just sits on my shoulder. It’s everything and nothing. I’m afraid, at times, that I’m going to give up writing. There are moments that it feels as though it just becomes a chore, even if I enjoy coming up with these stories. Title doesn’t really make any sense. It’s been over a year since I wrote an ABO story.

Pulling his jacket closer, despite being zipped up, he struggled to burrow deeper into the clothing while mumbling under his breath. Curses that slipped off the tip of his tongue as the cold dug deeper into his bones. His normally elevated body heat was dropping rapidly the longer he walked back up the street. How the hell did he get it into his head to go down to the corner store in the middle of a snow storm before he sighed.

He knew the reason, knew what pushed him out of his warm apartment to the frigid evening.

The loneliness that had been eating at him for the past few weeks. Always at the back of his mind, creeping up on him while he studied. It hadn't been so bad a week ago, being around his roommate was enough to keep it at bay. With books open as they worked on their individual assignments. The friendship that he had forged with the Omega that was working on wanting to become a Cardiologist. A class or two that they shared was enough to settle a somewhat comfortable atmosphere in the apartment that they shared.

But it was the start of the holidays, one that was usually spent with friends and family, and the one person he wanted to be with during this time had turned him down when he called several weeks before. So he was left alone for the last few weeks of the month.

Shirou knew he should be used to rejections, the Alpha having turned him down multiple times before. Each time with no explanation and he never asked nor did he demand an answer. The clenching feeling in his stomach would get tighter every time. If he were younger, he would spend the time with his parents when they had the time to spare. But now that he was away from home, studying to finalize his dream, his parents decided to spend the holidays among themselves.

The weight of the bottle in his pocket reminded him of the reason he left the confines of the apartment and the reason he was ducking his head to avoid the blowing snow. Stumbling over the snow, he wasn't expecting the strong hands on his shoulders to keep him from falling on his face.

"What're you doing out here?"

Shirou tried to squint through the snowflakes that covered the lenses of his glasses, barely making out the figure in front of him.

"John?"

The rough shake of a head that he could make out as he was guided away. Feeling as though his head was buzzing, maybe the cold was getting to him more than he thought, swearing he could feel the weight of John's arm around his shoulders, the squeeze and the scent that he could follow forever.

"What is with you? You get yourself into trouble without any help," the snort from the older man. 

"Here I was thinking I could surprise you and you weren't answering the door or your phone."  
Shirou struggled to come up with an answer, confusion filling his mind.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to see me?" Shirou found himself asking after a moment, the glow of the apartment building guiding them in through the swirling of snow. He could feel John tense up beside him, the grip on his shoulder tightening before the huff that resembled agitation.

"Where the hell did you get such an idea?" The gruff answer, a hand against his back as though to push him through the door that John held open for him.

"You told me not to bother this year, even though I asked you several times-"

"I was wanting to surprise you.”

For a fleeting moment Shirou swore he heard affection in John’s voice. He could only wish that the older man before him was feeling the same way. Heart pounding, pheromones the clouded his head. The swelling of his heart and the rushing pounding that accompanied it.

“I just-” a sigh that trailed off into a him as snow was brushed away and fogged glasses that John easily plucked off.

The hat that the Alpha normally wore around the ranch was gone, scarred cheeks red from the cold. He found himself reaching up, tracing those scars and the slight scruff that was growing back. Losing count of how many times he enjoyed the burn of John's stubble against his skin. He enjoyed the smooth skin when the male shaved, the few times he was around when John felt like shaving.

“This was going to be a surprise,” John admitted, his gaze searching his face before turning away. “You’re always the one to visit. What do I have there during the holidays?” The lifting of on shoulder in a slight shrug.

For a moment he thought John was embarrassed, the thickening of John’s musk as the Alpha responded to the scent his body was giving off. Fighting back the whimper as fingers curled around the back of his neck. Chewing on his bottom lip, Shirou found himself leaning back into John’s grip.

“Me,” Shirou whispered, tilting his head back to enjoy the callouses on John’s fingers. “I wanted to be there with you. It doesn’t matter to me that it’s always me that visits. I know you’re busy,” he chuckled softly, licking at his bottom lip. “You’re always working and I want to be there to support you, even if it’s only for a small amount of time before I leave again.”  
He watched as John’s gaze focused on his lips, slightly parted and waiting to be taken in a kiss. If John were to read his mind, he would understand more than what he was vocalizing. Neck aching in the way that only an Omega knew. Swallowing back the whine of disappointment as John’s hand dropped away as the Alpha stepped back and Shirou found himself following the movement.

“I wanted to be there,” the John admitted, head tilting to the side as Shirou scented him. A sound of approval, a key pulled out and handed to John. Shirou couldn’t help nosing in closer, the scent that would tickle at the back of his mind when he was alone was now making his head cloudy and dizz, wanting nothing more than to show John how much he appreciated the gesture. Chewing on his lower lip, pulling away as John unlocked the door and guided him inside.

Ready to shoulder off his jacket, the bottle that he had ventured out into the weather pulled him back to his senses. Pulling the bottle out and setting it on the counter, Shirou shrugged off his jacket to toss over the back of a chair before grabbing two glass tumblers. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught John looking around the apartment, a whistle on his lips as he removed his jacket to join Shirou’s coat.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Shirou said as he broke the seal on the bottle, pouring some of the whiskey, the faint scent of the cinnamon whiskey was enough to bring John closer, pressing against his back. Biting down on the inside of his cheek, the shudder that ran through him. Struggling not to drop the bottle, Shirou managed to set the glass on the counter as arms wrapped around him and lips moved at the shell of his ear.

Whispers of perversion that had him shuddering, the hand that slipped into his pants to curl around his flesh. He tried not to buck into John’s grasp, the Alpha already knew how much he wanted. Lips curling around fingertips that reached for his mouth, taking the digits in and savoring the taste of John himself.

The tumblers of whiskey were forgotten, spilling as hands pushed in attempt to make some sort of purchase along the counter, only the scent of cinnamon that mixed in with John’s pheromones would be enough to get him through the silence when he was alone. The memory of rough hands grasping at his hips would be enough to get through the nights.

Biting down on his lower lip hard enough for the spike of pain, Shirou knew that he was just lying to himself. It wasn’t enough.

Would never be enough.


End file.
